


Dyin To Make It Last Us A Lifetime

by harrythe



Series: JATP Fandom Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, JATP Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/pseuds/harrythe
Summary: You resist the urge to bury your nose in her hair, to melt into the embrace and let all your feelings show. You’re just not at that point yet, even though you grow closer every day. There’s just not much of a future between a dead guy, and a living girl. Your heart aches anytime you think about crossing over, or that Julie will never be able to tell anyone about you, and there’s not much of a future there either.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: JATP Fandom Appreciation Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998361
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Dyin To Make It Last Us A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from State Lines by Novo Amor. Also, how could I not write from Luke’s perspective? I love my little angsty boy. Written for Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week. Day 1 is Favorite Character POV. Just a short drabble that takes place during their embrace in the finale.

“No music is worth making Julie, if we’re not making it with you. No regrets,” you say, with tears in your eyes. Your heart has been breaking as she begs you to leave, to save yourselves. The pain of losing her mother is still too fresh, an ache that refuses to leave, that has taken root in her for a lifetime. She can’t lose you guys too, not to something that could have been prevented, if they’d just been a little bit smarter. That hasn’t been an option though. You can’t imagine making music without her, no matter what the outcome is. From the moment you met her, and watched her that first morning, you’ve known. Julie is the heart and soul of your band. She’s what makes your afterlife worth living, so there’s no way that you can choose something that denies you of that. 

She throws herself at you, and as you catch her, it doesn’t even register that she should go right through you. You’ve always been a tactile person, always the first to throw your arm around Reggie when his parents are fighting again, or softly punch Bobby on the shoulder as you tease him about a girl, or interlock your fingers with Alex when he needs someone to grab onto. So holding Julie is as natural as breathing. It’s why your heart broke just a tiny bit when her hands passed through yours outside her house when she got back from your parents. You would have given anything to touch her in that moment, something to anchor yourself to her, but this being your first touch feels so much more special. So much more right. 

You resist the urge to bury your nose in her hair, to melt into the embrace and let all your feelings show. You’re just not at that point yet, even though you grow closer every day. There’s just not much of a future between a dead guy, and a living girl. Your heart aches anytime you think about crossing over, or that Julie will never be able to tell anyone about you, and there’s not much of a future there either. 

“I love you guys,” she whispers brokenly into the hug, and your heart breaks just a tiny bit more. You want to say it back, you ache to say it back, but the words get caught in your throat. 

You barely even notice yourself growing steadily stronger, until Julie pulls away from you and you’re glowing. Her hands slide down to hold onto your own, and your heart skips a beat. Being able to touch her, and feel her, to feel her pulse under her skin, steady, strong, and  _ alive _ , is indescribable.

“How can I feel you?” 

“I, I, I don’t know,” you stutter out, brow furrowed in confusion. You’re not going to question anything that brings you closer to her. 

There’s a moment though, when you’re holding her face in your hands, that your eyes flicker down to her lips. Her hands come up to touch yours in return, and it would take nothing at all to lean in and press your lips to hers. You have to fight to keep your forehead from tilting forward to lean against hers. She’s right there, and you’re holding onto her as tightly as you dare, terrified that if you let go for even a second, all of this will disappear, or it will all be just a dream. You ache to close the distance between the two of you, because it feels like a chasm that is too great to cross. 

This is a moment that you don’t want to let go of. A moment that you’re sure will eventually define you both. 

There are a million things to tell her, words that are bubbling up inside your throat, but you push them back down. Lyrics are flowing through your head, your heart, your soul. Julie is a melody that you can’t quite pin down, the ghost of a baseline thumping in your heart, a drumbeat that echoes, long after its played. She is the best parts of all of you, the piece that was missing for so long. She helps to soften Alex’s cautiousness, she soothes Reggie’s fears of being left behind, and she shows you what it’s like to fall so impossibly in love, that you have no hope of ever getting out again. She’s staring up at you, with eyes shining from unshed tears, and you just, you want to tell her how you feel. You want to tell her that this is when you’ve felt the most alive. 

You ache to pull her closer, even as the moment is fading. 

She’s looking at you with a face full of wonder, and an emotion that you can’t put a name to yet, and you feel warm, for the first time in over 25 years. Your skin is still glowing, lighting her up in much the same way the sun did the first time she sang unknowingly for you. Your thumb strokes across her cheek, and she all but nuzzles into the touch, as if committing it to memory. You’re terrified to let go, because you don’t ever want to lose this feeling. 

And then her hands drop from your face, and you reach down to grab her hands, unwilling to let go of even an inch of contact, terrified that if you do, the moment will be over and things will go back to normal. 

And as you turn to the boys, and tell them that you feel stronger, and they join you, everything feels like it’s sliding into place. This is a moment that you’ll remember for the rest of your existence, the girl you love, and the boys that became your family surrounding you with love. 

This is your family. This is your home. 

And you’ll do anything to keep it that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come back tomorrow for Day 2!


End file.
